Character Biographies
Jon Skywalker was a human born Force Sensitive brought into the galaxy by an unknown female and one, Kade'ol Skywalker, a former Master of the Jedi Order. It was through their love that Jon was conceived on the planet Coruscant, the epicentre of the known galaxy at the time. As time went on and Jon became a Jedi like his father before him, he learned to master Form V, also known by its two primary disciplines of Shien and Djem So, developed by practitioners of Form III who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. This form of lightsaber combat was characterised by power attacks and defence immediately followed by a counter-strike, making for a formidable opponent. With this mastered, Shien followed, this form though, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts than for blade-to-blade combat, whereas Djem So was developed later and was specifically intended for use in lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediate counter-attacks. Although some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practising the form, especially Jon Skywalker himself. Background 178 ABY Born on the lowest level of Coruscant, level 1, Jon Skywalker was brought into the world by, Nakia Skywalker who was stripped of her son on the day of his second birth year by the Jedi Order. From that moment on, Nakia never saw her son again but knew that deep down the life of a Jedi was better than the life she was able to give him. Several years passed after the boy was inducted into the Jedi Order to began training in the ways of the Jedi and the Light side of the Force, growing in strength and knowledge with each year that passed along with his connection to the Force. During the early years of, Jon's life within the Jedi Order, his sister, Evalyn Skywalker who, he did not know about was murdered alongside his mother, Nakia Skywalker in the wake of the Mandalorian wars. Yet even though he was of such a young age at the time, he did not succumb to his emotions which ultimately shocked the High Council who had been watching over his training until they found a suitable Master. 195 ABY At the age of 17, Jon had been a fully fledged Knight of the Jedi Order for almost two years after surpassing all expectations set out for him by his Master and the High Council. This was also the year the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the known galaxy and declared war on all species. A year after becoming a Jedi Knight, Jon joined the Grand Army of the Republic and served as a general during the Great War, an invasion of alien known as the Yuuzhan Vong who almost won if it were not for, Jon making an alliance with the Mandalore himself which resulted in both the Republic and Mandalorian Empires joined forces enough to match that of the Yuuzhan Vongs own numbers. 198 ABY Together with the aid of the Jedi Order, the Republic and Mandalorian Empire were able to bring the war to a close and after that day, Jon was known as a hero within the ranks of the Republics Grand Army and became one of the Jedi Order most proclaimed Knights at the age of only 20. 220 ABY After the 2nd invasion of the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong came to a close, uneasy peace reigned for the next two years that passed as the alliance between the Republic and Mandalorian Empire slowly started to fall apart. Trust between the two was no longer there and soon after the Mandalore took it upon, himself to end the alliance by slaughtering an entire Republic command post. During this time the Jedi Orders very own, High Council chose not to come to the aid of the Republic which caused the rest of Order to turn against their frowned upon decision as, they believed it went against everything it meant to be a Jedi. Soon after the old High Council was made to renounce their positions and a new Grand Master was instated, that Grand Master being, Jon Skywalker. It was during this time that Jon and Luan became one on Naboo as they married in secret, with Luan becoming, Luan Skywalker. For a little time they lived out their days in peace on the planet of Naboo where they planned a future together, a future that was soon cut short as the Mandalorian Empire turned on the Republic.